Potable liquids are commonly served from a pitcher. When iced liquid is desired, a problem of restricting all or some delivery of the ice exists.
Some past attempts have been made to provide pitchers covered by lids having selective openings that give a choice between free flowing delivery of both ice and liquid or ice-free delivery of liquid. However, covers and lids are less sanitary than open-top pitchers. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,709 (1980) to Wolfgang Meins et al. This invention discloses a liquidcontaining container provided with a lid for creating a can opening.
See U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,373 (1984) to Eric Essen. This invention discloses a pitcher for pouring water. A lid is hinged at the top of the container portion allowing pivoting of the lid between an open position and a closed position. A spout is located at the hinge. Open-top pitchers with an ice guard incorporated having a projecting pouring spout and an auxiliary spout for iced liquid delivery has already been suggested. However, if iced liquid is desired, the server must deliver it from the side spout of the pitcher. This type of service results in a generally nondirectional and uncontrollable flow of iced liquid and/ or spillage.
See U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,224 (1989) to William Kessler. This invention discloses a multi-spouted serving open-top pitcher including an angled spill guard. The pitcher also includes at least one auxiliary spout defined in the spill guard.
See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,290 (1972) to Justin M. Schmit. This invention discloses a dispensing device consisting of a flexible sealed liquid-containing pouch mounted within the confines of a rigid wall container having a pouring spout characterized by a bayonet-ended tubular element constructed and arranged to perforate a portion of the side wall of the pouch. This is secured to and extends across the open end of a tubular member disposed within the confines of the pouch. The invention facilitates the dispensation of its contents. The pouch is capable of being readily removed and replaced with a similar pouch.
See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,323 (1985) to Eric Essen. This invention discloses a pitcher for pouring water or other liquid having a container portion. A lid is hinged at the top of the container. A spout is located at the hinge. None of the prior art teaches an asymmetrical ice dam which allows the server to more precisely control the flow of ice.
The present invention provides a solution for sanitary serving of liquid with controllable dispensing of ice- free and iced liquid. The pitcher according to this invention facilitates the controllable flow of a liquid and an ice simply and efficiently and minimizes the spillage. This pitcher is also easy to clean, to store and to fill with liquid and ice.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention.